


Open You're Eyes, Open Your Mind

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: Craig takes Tweek stargazing.





	Open You're Eyes, Open Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in a while hhh take this while I work on a plot for an actual book

"Here, take my jacket." 

"N-No! You'll get c-cold!"

"Tweek, I'll be fine just-"

"Craig- gah!" 

The blond boy was cut off by having a hat placed on his head. 

"Wha- hey!" 

"Shh, just be warm." the other kid spoke, putting his jacket around the other. All he had on now was a NASA shirt and long jeans. He was just glad there wasn't snow around at the moment. 

Tweek huffed, but didn't argue, he knew he wouldn't win this battle. The other was so persistent always with the other not getting sick.

Didn't mean Tweek wanted Craig to get sick, no. He just wasn't confident or persistent enough against the other.

Craig gave a small sorta smile before sitting tweek down on the blanket laid out for them and sat beside him.

It was dark out. 

Really dark.

Tweek would be panicking all the way to hell right now if Craig weren't there. Well that little reason and they had a small oil lamp with them. It was Craig's, he didn't know where exactly it came from either but he decided it unimportant.

Craig trained his eyes on the sky. Tweek spent his time getting Craig's over sized jacket on himself and huddling it around him.

Putting a hand up to the sky and pointing at a group of stars, Craig spoke. "Look, Aquarius." Craig had a bit of pride in his voice.

Tweek smiled at the boy. His eyes shone, the stars gracefully dancing around his eyes, his perfect blue capturing the twinkles with ease. The glint of happiness in his eyes helped too, making each look like their own galaxy.

Tweek now wondered, what if people lived in those eyes? What if they actually were galaxies? He wouldn't doubt it if it turned out to be true. It would make sense. And explain the boy's inexplicable interest and actual love of all things the boy could posses for anything.

It made him think, what does Craig think about him? Does he like him? Is he being a good friend to him? God, he hoped so. Craig always seemed so, so.. So nonchalant about everything that it made Tweek wonder fearfully almost if he'd be forgotten.

Pushing away the thought, not wanting to down set the other, Tweek just nodded to Craig, who now took out his phone for a quick moment before putting it back as he maneuvered himself in front of the twitchy boy.

Craig stared to the blond. God, his green eyes held the stars so perfectly within them. that vibrant green easily reflecting the sparkly stars that littered the sky.his eyes always being oh so wide and either full of wonder or panic. He looked... Cute, Craig decided. that among other things. 

"Hey." Craig said calmly, offering a smile to the other which Tweek felt blessed for. That smile was for him, for him alone. Well, he only shared it with him and his guinea pig. But still Tweek felt so special in this moment.

Craig put a hand under Tweek's chin to have it tilted up. "look up." As Tweek looked up, with perfect timing, he saw lights across the sky. It was a meteor shower. no doubt craig planned this. It was almost if he'd pressed a button to make it happen at the exact moment he wanted to. 

Craig could see it all in Tweek's eyes. All the lights across the sky. He preferred watching it through Tweek's eyes actually. His vibrant, wild green reflecting it so perfectly. His eyes full of wonder as he looked up.

"Wow..." Thats all Tweek managed to say. He had his own love for the nights sky, not as much as Craig but damn this was beautiful.

Craig had to admit that Tweek looked down right adorable with the stars in his eyes. And with his own hat and jacket on his made the sight that much more perfect to him. It was great he had to admit too.

Tweek's eyes stayed trained to the sky as Craig took a breath before he took Tweek's hands in his own, causing he wild haired blond to look at him. 

"Tweek.." He started, still staring into those wild green eyes. "I'm not great with words or feelings. But. I know this." Craig leaned a little closer to the other, making Tweek squeal and blush. "You make me happy. You make me feel things I've never felt before. My love for space, and stripe, combined there nothing to you. Tweek, I.. I love you." 

Tweek couldn't believe it.

First, Craig was nervous, which Tweek only saw a couple times before.

Second,  _holy shit Craig just said what?!_

Tweek couldn't help his face from being red, and the shocked stillness that took him. For a moment Craig thought he actually broke the boy.

That was before Tweek spoke up. "Yo-.. wha... Huh?" Tweek blinked a few times. "You... R-really?" Craig smiled a little bit at the other. 

Craig leaned in and pushed the hair out of Tweek's face. Looking into the boys eyes, he spoke clearly. "Really." And left it at that. 

Tweek took longer to respond. Which came out something like. "I-i do t-too!" He blurted it out, a little louder than he would've liked. But Craig found it amusing and his smile grew.

"Great, now this won't be so awkward." 

"Huh-?" 

Tweek was cut off by Craig kissing him. Again, the blond couldn't believe it. It took him a moment. But soon Tweek kissed back, closing his eyes. 

Craig felt soooo happy. Truth be told, he was really nervous about the whole thing. He had planned this a week before and knew just exactly how he wanted to do it. He'd bring Tweek up the hill, make sure he's warm and comfortable timing... And then the confession of his love for the other, and seal it all with a kiss.

Needless to say the plan worked without a hitch. he smiled as he broke the kiss and stared to Tweek's eyes. Those wide, wonderful, green eyes. 

Tweek sorta smiled nervously as he found question escaping his lips. "D-does this mean w-we're d-dating?"

Craig stifled a snort and kept smiling to the other. "If you want." Craig replied simply. Damn him for being so calm about this. Tweek gave a relieved smile to Craig though.

"I have an open mind." Tweek laughed, to which Craig did too. Looking back to the sky, Craig pointed to a group of stars. "That's the little diaper, and the big dipper." Craig paused to look down at Tweek. "They're tight above us. Everytime I saw either of them i thought of you. Guess I actually have a reason now." 

Tweek blushed at Craig's words, he felt so fuzzy in this moment. "Gah- i-i love you." It was so rare for Craig to speak so many words in regards to anything besides his guinea pig or space. Tweek felt special.

They spent the rest of the night huddled up together, under the stars, talking to each other until they fell asleep. 

The morning would bring changes, but they both were ready, and more than happily willing to embark on this new path with their relationship together. 


End file.
